


Making Discoveries - Brat AU Full Story

by Cyan_Sky1



Category: The Amazing World of Gumball
Genre: Aged up characters, Anais is 10, Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Bondage, Brat, Brat AU, Brat play, But only a tiny bit of fluff, Capturing, Cutting, Darwin is 16, First Time, Fluff, Gay Sex, Gumball is 18, Julius is 19 like Rob, Knife Play, Love Confessions, Lube, M/M, Masochism, Masturbation, Mentions of Blood, Porn, Rob is 19, Sadism, Sadomasochism, Sex Talk, Sexual Tension, Smut, Teasing, Wax Play, jerking off, porn viewing, rope, sexual behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-07-11 21:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15981290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyan_Sky1/pseuds/Cyan_Sky1
Summary: Gumball is just a normal guy. He turned 18 four months ago, his brother is going to turn 17 in two months, and Rob hasn’t been in his life for the past summer. Everything about his and Pennys relationship is going well, and things couldn’t be more perfect. But what will happen if Gumball accidentally finds out something about himself he wasn’t supposed to?





	1. How It All Began

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi hi! Thanks you so much if you clicked on this fic! This is a personal AU of mine called Brat, where Gumball and Rob get together. This will explore not only my personal headcannon that Gumball becomes a masochist in his adulthood, but what it means to be into BDSM as well. Please note that this is all purely fictional, and this is not meant to hurt anyone or freak anyone out. If you don’t feel comfortable with the concept of Gumball being a masochist, or you don’t feel comfortable with anything in the tags, I suggest you skip this one. Sorry. *Shrugs*

Gumball Watterson woke up to the sound of his brother groaning in his fishbowl, and turned over with a look of concern on his face.

“Darwin, are you ok?”  
“I don’t feel so good dude...” The goldfish started to cough heavily in his bowl and had to stand up in his bowl out of fear of contaminating his water. The blue cat launched out of his bed to help his brother before he fell out his bowl, and picked him up and sat him down next to him to inspect him.  
“Hey, hey, take a deep breath, it’s ok...” Gumball soothes his brother through his cough attack, and cringes a little when he sees some mucus fly out of his mouth but still tries his best to help him through it.

After two solid minutes of coughing Darwin finally stops, and Gumball took the opportunity to check his forehead. Oh yeah, he has a fever.

“I think you caught a cold.” Gumball flopped his ears down sympathetically while looking at his brother.  
“You should go downstairs and talk to dad or mom, but I have a feeling you won’t be able to go to school today.”  
“Aw, this sucks!” Darwin punctuated his sentence with a stuffy sounding sniff, “We were gonna dissect frogs in school today.”  
“Yeah I know,” Gumball shook his head a little, “But you seriously don’t look so good, and your health still comes first. I’ll make sure to save you some frog intestines though ok?”  
“And an eyeball too?”  
“And an eyeball too.” Gumball giggled and kissed his brother on the top of his head affectionately, before sending him downstairs. He took the opportunity to go ahead and get dressed for school.

—-

The blue cat looked down to check his outfit was free of strange holes or wrinkles while walking to the bus stop. He wore a loose fitting black t-shirt and dark colored jeans that had rips at the knees. He admits it’s much more grunge-y than the look he sported as a kid, but as he grew older he simply became more fond of darker looks, which his parents say is a natural phase considering his father’s history of wearing darker clothing up until maybe 10 or so years ago. His fur has also grown to be much more fluffier and messier with age, and his tail had also grown a considerable amount. He had styled his fur to look like a fluffy short boy’s haircut on top of his head, and he now had a natural messy puff in the areas where his ears met on his head. But he still had his signature blue color, and his five whiskers on his face. So really, he hasn’t changed so much to where he wasn’t recognizable, Gumball reasoned. He was just much older, more mature. 18 years old now, to be exact. And besides, pretty much everyone else in his class has undergone similar transitions as well. So really, everyone has changed, but not enough to say they still weren’t themselves. So it was ok, Gumball concluded as the bus came into view.

Gumball’s suspicion ended up being indeed correct, as when Nicole, his mother, checked his brother for a fever the thermometer revealed his temperature was at 102 degrees fahrenheit(Aka 38 degrees Celsius) so he did end up having to stay home today. 

As he got on the bus, he looked over the sea of students, all of which seemed to be going through different phases. Tobias still had his muilticolored....er, fur...however he stopped wearing sweatbands and instead opted to wear a navy blue hat, and matching sneakers. Teri was no longer wearing sandy dresses, and instead opted to wear black pants and a jacket like her mother. She’s well on her way to becoming a doctor, and Gumball figures she’s just trying to dress the part too. Finally, he spots Penny in the back of the bus, who has decided to shapeshift with bangs, that are shaggy and almost like Carrie’s, but they don’t cover her eyes. 

Even though he did feel admittedly lonely on the bus, he made up for it by sitting next to Penny and starting up a conversation with her. Penny and him were still definitely dating, but it was much more of a very close friendship lately. But neither of them cared though, because they just enjoyed being around each other more than anything else. They sometimes take small breaks like this where they don’t engage in overly passionate affection, which they both clearly understood that they could indulge in much later when they were married. So there was no rush between the two of them, really. 

So when Gumball saw a glitchy flicker in the distance, he immediately tried to cover Penny, almost pinning her down on the bus seat in a attempt to save her.  
“Gumball, what’re you-“  
“Ssh! I think Rob’s near!”  
“Wha? But I thought you and him are fri-“  
“Yeah, when he and I are *alone*, I don’t know what he may try to do around you.” The blue cat peaked over the bus window again, and saw that the glitch that he thought he saw was gone.

He let out a sigh of relief when he saw he wasn’t actually there, and lets Penny up.

“Seriously, I don’t get you two at all.” Penny huffed a little before brushing herself off, “One minute you guys are sworn enemies, the next you’re completely chill with him, and then you’re totally obsessed with him. This endless cycle has been going on for years now! Why can’t you two figure out what’s the deal between you guys already?”  
Gumball lifted a index finger and opened his mouth to speak, but then realized he had no words he could or even wanted to say.

To be honest, he’s asked himself the same question before. What *are* they, really? Penny is right, their relationship really is something that is hard to decipher. When they first met Gumball only saw him as a loser who just desperately wanted to be his friend. A guy that was so easily forgettable his name would never stick on his mind for any longer than a second. But then The Void happened...and he ended up living in the secret basement in their house for three months. After he and his brother caught him and helped him gain his memory back, he sworn to become their worst enemy. And after they helped him a little(Ok a lot), he did just that. And he did something....something unforgettable to him and his family, even Penny. But he and Rob were the only ones who ended up actually remembering it. It’s ironic, really. After that he remembers himself clinging to Rob, desperate for him to do something like what he did again, anything really that was considered evil to him. Even forcing him to hate him all over again when he tried being someone else’s nemesis. And then, after sometime passed, they began to become sworn enemies again. And then after a scheme he was chill with them, then so on and so forth. It’s been like this for years now. And why? Why had he become so desperate and clingy to Rob? He certainly hasn’t tried to become someone else’s enemy again, that’s for sure, so where do these feelings even come from?

“Gumball? You ok?” Said teenage cat snapped out of his thoughts when Penny lightly touched his shoulder.  
“Yeah, sorry, I got a little spaced out.” He shook his head a little before continuing to speak, “I honestly have no clue. Maybe I just...I just want him to be in my life? Maybe I feel bad for him since he doesn’t have any family or friends, so I want to still be there or him in any way I can?”  
“That’s a nice thought, but I think it’s more than that.” Penny bit her lip a little in thought, but before she could say anything else the bus stopped and everyone began getting off. “Well, I was just spitballing Gumball. You don’t need to have an answer now. Just think about it, ok? And you can text me anytime if you need to talk.” Penny stood up and kissed Gumball’s cheek. “See ya later.” Penny waved and followed the wave of students off the bus. The blue cat still sat in his seat for a second, and then stood up with his backpack to follow the other students off the bus.

—-

“Alright class!” The highly awkward but desperate to be called ‘cool teacher’ announced, “Today we’re going to be dissecting frogs! Who’s excited?!” Literally no one in the class spoke, cheered, or even smiled. That’s high school for you. 

The teacher cleared his throat after a few seconds of silence before going around the class passing around the supplies needed for the dissection of the frogs.

After everyone got their supplies, the teacher presented the tub filled of dead frozen frogs and put it on his desk before continuing.

“Now you guys are free to have at least one partner with you to help you work, but you may also work alone if that’s what you prefer. Your goal is to get the heart, lungs, esophagus and the liver, and successfully identify them. You will get bonus points if you’re able to locate the gulbladder or get the eyeball without puncturing it. That is all. Now come up here and get your frogs!”

Gumball was relieved that he wasn’t going to be forced to partner up with anyone, and decided to work on his own so he couldi have the opportunity to think about Rob, decide what was up between them. He got a frog and set it down on his dissecting board. He tied on his apron, then got out the dissection goggles and gloves. After safely putting both of them on, Gumball began to make his first incision on the frog. As he did so though, he let his mind wander to Rob. How exactly did he feel about Rob now? He knows that he feels a certain fondness of the glitchy cyclops right now, but will that change in the future again? Wait...is it possible that he may *like* him? 

*Slice*

Oh....

Gumball looked down to see he accidentally cut his paw with the scalpel, and it somehow went through the rubber gloves too. He can feel the pinpricks of some blood beginning to fall down his paw, but the surprise and sting of the cut.....

That felt really good.

He found himself wanting more of it.

With his heart racing and blood roaring, Gumball took off his glove and kept on cutting his paw. With each new cut bought a new wave of adrenaline, and pain that felt like ecstasy. He heard himself start breathing heavier and heavier, and he could feel his pants getting tighter around the groin area. Before he knew it he was mentally begging for more, and his entire body felt like he was on fire, begging for more cuts. 

Close, close, close. He was so close-

“Gumball Watterson!” The teacher’s voice cut through his thoughts, and bought him out of his headspace.  
“Oh dear, you poor thing! You accidentally cut your paw! And it must be a big cut too, there’s a lot of blood!” Sure enough, when Gumball looked down and actually saw what he was doing, he saw his paw was gushing blood, and some of his blood landed on the dissected frog.  
“You didn’t have to suffer through it silently, my boy! Here, let me help you.” Before he could even say anything, the teacher bought Gumball a hand towel from the lab sinks and wrapped it around his paw tightly to stop the blood flow.  
“Now go to the nurse and get yourself patched up, ok sport? I’ll give you a passing grade on the project and clean up the frog for you if you promise me your parents won’t sue us.”  
“Uh...I-I guess I promise my p-parents won’t sue y-you.” The blue cat stammered a bit on his words, clearly still aroused and flustered, but strangely the teacher just thought he was embarrassed. Without another word, Gumball walked out of class and made his way to the nurse.

As he walked, he let his mind wander again to how he felt. What even *did* he felt, exactly? It was like a mixture of adrenaline, fear, arousal, and mind blowing pain all at once. And it felt fantastic. Why did it feel fantastic? Since when did cutting his paws feel so fantastic? Maybe it was the way he cut them, he reasoned. The way the blade sliced through his flesh and altered through cutting quickly and slowly, both had different sensations but still felt nice. God...*why did it feel nice*? Gumball felt himself start to panic at all of those thoughts invading his brain, but tried his best to shake it off anyway. He can’t afford to be anxious or worried, as he knows that if he’s like that in front of the nurse the nurse will surely pick it up and send him to the counselor’s office. 

By the time Gumball stepped into the nurse’s office, he managed to calm himself down enough for the boner to shrink enough for it to not be noticeable unless you’re looking at his pants really hard, and his cheeks were no longer red.

After getting patched up and getting some suspicious looks from the nurse when she noticed there was more then one cut after washing off the blood in the sink, the blue cat was sent on his merry way. 

—-

Fast forward to the end of the day, and the teenage cat was getting antsy. His last class was severely lacking as it didn’t have any air conditioners, and the humidity in the class due to all of the teenagers cramped in there felt like it was making the poor boy melt. Cradling his bandaged hand, he was willing himself to not get a boner again. To not think about the pain those cuts bought him. How refreshing it was. How good it felt.

The final bell rang and Gumball practically launched himself out of the classroom, pretty much diving headfirst into the rainstorm that was happening outside. He couldn’t care less though, as the coldness of the rain was refreshing compared to the hot humidity he was trapped in for the past hour. And then he realized his bandages were far from waterproof, so he went back into his bus as quickly as he could.

After reassuring Penny he was ok after she saw his bandages, and having some light banter with her, it was finally Gumball’s stop and he ran back into his house as fast as he could to avoid the rain from further dampening his bandages. He firmly shut the door behind him, and turned the lock. When he turned his attention from the knob he finally noticed a note that was left on the door:

‘Gumball,  
Anias and I went with Darwin to the doctor, and your father is out in the grocery store buying me ingredients for dinner tonight. We should all be home by 6:30, so please don’t destroy the house while we’re out.  
Sincerely, Mom’

It took a moment to register what this letter told him, but once he figured it out his heart skipped a beat. This means he can experiment with the feeling he felt that morning with no interruptions for three hours. This...is going to be interesting.

Gumball ran into the kitchen, and unraveled his bandages. The nurse said he should be fine as they were minor cuts, and not that deep at all. A centimeter at most, and that’s just one of the cuts at its worst. He holds his paw up and out into the light to see it properly, and decides he should be completely healed within a few days, so it’s nothing to worry about. Very slim chance of scarring, if at all. This gives the blue cat a rush of relief, so he doesn’t have to worry about going too far now. He looks over at the butcher knifes in the kitchen, scanning over the different knife handle sizes in the knife block. Seeing as how he started off with a extremely small blade, he decides to use the small carving knife near the very bottom of the block. He carefully pulled it out, inspecting the blade.

It was just as small as the handle implied, a classic knife used for cutting fruit or slicing butter. It had a small curve at the very tip, and since it hasn’t been used in a while the blade was rather blunt, barely able to do the jobs it was made for. It was perfect, Gumball decided. Enough of a blade to make a cut, but not enough to scar or really make a mark. Just to be on the safe side though, he goes to the sink and throughly cleans the knife with soap and water, along with his hand to ensure the cuts were still clean. After drying off both the knife and his hands, the blue cat went upstairs into his room, his nerves practically buzzing with energy. He made sure to lock the door behind him just in case, and went on his bed, laying on his back. Wait...

How is he supposed to start this anyway? 

Well, he figured, he might as well try to treat this as a jerking off session, right? Since it turned him on so much? He slowly pulled up his shirt to reveal his messy, fluffy chest fur, and began running a few finger trails down his sides. He slowly felt around his chest, lightly petting himself as that always helps him feel good. He began to purr from his touch, before remembering the cold blade in his hand. He cautiously flipped it around in his hand, blade up, before lightly tracing the tip of the knife on his side.

A heavy shiver shot down his spine, feeling the cold tip of the knife shake along with his hand. He took a deep breath, and then made his first cut.

It felt like heaven. 

The sharp sharp sting was tiny though, minimal for the first cut. But it was enough to stir his boner from this morning. He cut again, a inch away from the first one, and felt himself go a bit rougher. The sting was greater this time, and he moaned freely. Hearing his own voice along with the cuts triggered his boner to officially be up and calling for attention.

He put the knife down and took off his shirt, tossing it across the room, then goes down to take off his pants and boxers. He was done teasing himself. The blue cat grabbed his cock, thumbing his head, and then cut himself long and hard as he could. He could feel some blood tickling his fur, and then his dick throb hard from the cut. That’s when he knew he was finally doing something right. 

After that Gumball truly sunk into his newfound headspace. It was a blur of mind reeling pleasure, patterns of cutting and pumping his shaft harder and harder were the only things he could focus his mind on. He’s sure he’s moaning and meowing like crazy now, be he didn’t care. He truly did not care. He feels himself blindly cutting his nipple a little bit, and the throbbing sting bought him close to cunning. Then he began tracing the knife over his hips, and that’s when he found out his hips were sensitive. 

After that, all of his movements seized at once as his entire body tensed up, cumming long and hard. When he finally got out of his headspace, he felt his hip hurting the most and looks down to see the cut.

To his horror, he sees that he wrote out Rob’s name using the knife right there on his hip.


	2. We All Find Out Eventually

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gumball is left to his thoughts on what to do next after figuring out he’s a masochist, but somone makes a unexpected visit back into his life and everything turns to a direction no one would thought happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaa, I’m so so so sorry that this is so late, but I’m happy to report that this story will continue! My personal life has been pretty damn hectic, but I’m determined to make sure I write out this entire story. So please be patient with me, and I promise you won’t be disappointed.

After the big masturbation session Gumball cleaned himself off at the kitchen using a damp cloth and made sure to disinfect and cover the cuts on his torso, nipples, and hips. He also made sure to tug down the sleeves on his black t-shirt to ensure no one would be able to see any of the cuts. Even in his lust filled daze, he still managed to not cut himself on his arms, so he was safe so long as he doesn’t allow his family any sort of opportunities to see him shirtless until he heals. As he stood up from the chair he sat on to take care of himself though, he grimaced when he felt a deep ache in his hip. He looks down and pulls his underwear down a bit to check on the large scratches that spelled out Rob’s name on his hip, hating that he wasn’t able to find a big enough bandage to cover it. All he could do for it was making sure he cleaned the cuts and semi-cover it with his fur by patting it down. 

Even still though, even with the aches and stings from the scratches, seeing them and the damage he did gave him an odd satisfaction that he had never felt before. It’s like what he did help melt all of the tension off of him, and he was left feeling giddy. The happiness was almost euphoric, and as he went back upstairs to get his pants again he practically ran. He couldn’t explain the giddiness even after everyone came home to him laying on the couch watching TV, laughing at a comedy show. 

“Gumball, what happened to your hand?!” Darwin rushed to the other side of the couch, but the blue cat merely smiled and patted his head reassuringly.  
“It’s no worries dude, I had an accident while trying to cut that frog up with the scalpel, but I’m fine.” Gumball flicked his tail a little from recalling what happened earlier that day, but still managed to keep the eyes on him deprived of suspicion.  
“Are you sure sweetie? We have extra bandaids and such in the cabinet above the stove if you need it.”  
“Don’t worry mom, like I said I’m fine. The nurse took good care of me, look.” The blue cat presented the wrappings he did himself while bandaging himself up again, presenting the clean white cloth like it was a work of art.  
“Aw, you poor baby!” Nicole reached over Darwin to hug Gumball close, and the blue cat winced a little bit from the sudden pressure on his cuts but made sure to hug his mother back anyway.  
“You can eat the extra pint of sausage ice cream in the freezer if you want it, son.”  
“Richard I think the last thing Gumball needs is your nightmare grease factory you call sausage flavored ice cream. For all we know that milk and sugar were frozen with actual sausages in it.”  
“Oh man, that makes it sound even better! If you guys need me I’ll be in the kitchen!” The bunny waddles around the couch, and right into the kitchen.  
“Richard get back here!” Nicole stands up to go after her husband in the kitchen, trying her best to make sure he doesn’t eat the whole pint including the actual container again.  
“Are you sure you’re ok Gumball?”  
“Yeah, why would I ever lie to you buddy? I’m fine.” Gumball smiled wide while mentally kicking his own ass for hiding such a big secret he just discovered about himself, but he knows it’s absolutely necessary. He knows there’s just no way Darwin would be able to understand.

After the goldfish smiled at him one last time, he sniffles before going back upstairs. Seeing as how the blue cat thoroughly cleaned his mess, he let himself relax further in the couch to watch TV. His little sister Anais joined him, and for the rest of the afternoon, they laughed together at the shenanigans that the people on the TV were doing.

—-

Later that night when everyone is asleep, the blue cat woke up, sweeping his eyes to the alarm clock. 12:45 AM. No one is getting up anytime soon. Carefully, he got out of bed, ensuring his dark grey t-shirt and navy blue boxers he wears to bed were properly covering his scratches just in case anyone woke up and caught him. He sits down at the computer and pulls up an incognito tab, going to Elmore’s local search engine. He wasn’t quite sure what his next step was from here. Should he type what he’s been feeling? What he did? Or the fact that he is seriously concerned about himself? Shaking his head to clear his mind, he then decides to look up ‘Why did I get off to pain?’, And the first result chilled him to the bone:

‘mas·och·ism  
ˈmasəˌkizəm,ˈmazəˌkizəm/  
noun  
noun: masochism  
the tendency to derive pleasure, especially sexual gratification, from one's own pain or humiliation.’

With shaking hands, Gumball researches further and finds this statement:

‘What is a masochistic person? If you call someone a masochist, you either mean that they take pleasure in pain, or perhaps more commonly-that they just seem to. Masochism is an eponym-a word named for a person.’

Gumball leans back in his chair, slowly blowing air out of his lips as he runs his fingers through his hair, resting the heel of his hand on top of his forehead.

Masochist. He is a masochist.

An hour after another passed, and he spent it all on that computer, researching as much as he could about masochism and what it was. He found the term BDSM and then went into researching things such as wax play, flogging, bondage, but one term really caught his attention.

‘A sadist is someone who enjoys inflicting pain on others, sometimes in a sexual sense. Sadists like seeing other people hurt. A sadist is the opposite of a masochist, who enjoys being in pain. A sadist is all about hurting others, usually to get off sexually. However, this word is about more than sex.’

And then...he finally came across it. The ‘SM’ in BDSM:

‘Sadomasochism:  
1 The practices of sadism and masochism collectively, usually in reference to consensual practices within the BDSM community.  
2 Sadism and masochism: the (often sexual) enjoyment by one person, or two people, of both inflicting and receiving pain.’

At this point, he was rock hard all over again. The thought of being tied up, at someone’s mercy, and they could do anything to him from wax play to knife play and he couldn’t fight it...

That thought turned him on more than anything he had ever come across.

—-

By the time he was done looking things up, it was 1:40 AM, and wasn’t able to go to sleep until almost an hour later. So when his alarm clock went off at 6 AM so he can get to school at 7, he was extremely drowsy. He checked his paw as soon as he woke up, unwrapping the bandages to see the cuts were healing nicely, but you could still tell there were multiple scratches, so he replaced the bandage wrappings with a semi-large bandaid on his palm instead. When he walked back into his room, he saw Darwin looking up at him.

“Hey man, feeling any better?”  
“A little, but Mrs.Mom already said I’m not going to go to school today either. I still have a bit of a fever.”  
“How high is it?”  
“It’s a degree or two lower, but it’s still considered a fever so...” Darwin trailed off with a yawn, rubbing his eyes before continuing, “I’m going to stay in my bowl for most of the day today, try to rest some more.”  
“Sounds good, I hope you feel better soon. All of our teachers have been asking about you.”  
“Tell them I should be back by tomorrow.”  
“Dude, it’s Friday.” The blue cat said with a grin as he opens his drawers to fish out a pair of jeans and another black t-shirt.  
“Oh. Tell them I’ll be back on Monday then.”  
“Alright, well I’ll take my clothes in the bathroom so I can change and leave you alone, see you later buddy.”  
“You too.” Darwin makes an audible sniff as Gumball gently closes the door.

He brings the change of clothes to the bathroom with him, taking off his shirt and boxers to reveal the mess of bandaids and scratches that was on his torso. Luckily they all seem to be doing fine, and the infamous Rob scratch on his hip was starting to heal, only thin lines of scabbed over blood and some surrounding sore red skin were the main remains of it. Even though it is still very visible, it is at the very least much better then what it was, so it was a win in Gumball’s book. He finished changing, and properly closed the door behind him.

After scarfing down a bowl of cereal for breakfast and kissing his mother goodbye on the cheek, the blue cat ran out of the house to catch the bus, only to his surprise, found his girlfriend right there at the bus stop.

“There you are! I figured since you hurt your hand yesterday you would need help with your things or something, so I got my dad to drive me over here so I could wait at the bus stop with you.” Penny smiled nice and wide at Gumball, and it’s a wonder how he was able to keep his cool around her for this long. His mind flashes back to the research he did last night, and his stomach twists in knots. There’s just no way in hell Penny would like something like that, right?  
“Penny do you know what BDSM is?” Or, as his stupid subconscious decided for him, just blurt out what he’s been wondering instead of actually thinking about it first.  
“What? Do you mean that like....rope stuff? With the chains and whips, that kind of thing?” Penny stops floating to meet Gumball on the ground, tilting her head a little bit.  
“Y-Yeah?” The blue cat tenses up.  
“Oh, geez!” The shapeshifter puts her arms to her chest and gives a full body shudder, even making a grossed out sound to add to the dramatics.  
“Honestly, Gumball, why in the world would you look up that kind of stuff? Only like, really freaky people do stuff like that.”

Freaky.....people?

“U-Um yeah of course.” The blue cat smiles and lets out a short laugh, trying to ignore the aching sensation that was in his chest.  
“I was just bored last night, I got curious, decided to look random shit up and stuff.”  
“I see,” Penny shook her head and grinned again, “well how’s your hand doing anyway?”  
“I-It’s good.” The blue cat raised his paw up for the shapeshifter to see.  
“Oh, it is getting better! Last time I saw you your entire hand was bandaged...” She trailed off to bite her lip in thought.  
“Huh. I guess you didn’t need me here after all huh?”  
“Well-no, but I appreciated the gesture.” Gumball tried to reach out his hand to hold Penny’s in reassurance, but then...he remembered Rob.

God dammit. Rob. Of course...

“I-I actually um-wanted tot-talk to you about something.” Gumball stuttered.  
“What is it?” The ache in his chest focuses to a point, making his heart feel like it’s being stabbed.

“I think we need a break.”

—-

He had to break up with her.

He just had to.

All things considered, she took it well, and the bus ride to school wasn’t too awkward. He admitted to her he needed some time to think about things, and that he just couldn’t handle a relationship right now, and of course, the shapeshifter was more than understanding. The girl was too nice for Gumball’s own good, but at least he can now finally take this new found time to himself to really think about his situation with the Cyclops.

And so that’s what he did all day. He was basically floating through the school hours, passing by each class only half-heartedly taking notes while his mind was miles away. He thought about all the times he and the cyclops encountered each other in the past, how he would always try to make his life as miserable as possible by setting up traps, and then the blue cat remembers how he always seemed to smile when he walked by them. He thought about that smirk he had when the blue cat hugged his legs back when he was so tiny, before saying goodbye to him to go back in time to fix the mistakes the Cyclops made. The disastrous event only he and he remember. It was like a forbidden secret that they share, really. He doesn’t even know if he still has the remote, but the thought of him using it just to hurt him got him rather excited. Even with all of the pain that fateful repeated day gave him, he always admitted to himself that he loved the last part. The thrill of going into the Void to save Rob. The fight that made his blood pump in his body like he never felt before. The relief he felt when the Cyclops saved him, the comfort he had felt when Rob placed his soft pink hand on top of his head. And then the goodbye, how he actually let him hug him like that. Those were the memories that got him so hooked to drive him apart from Banana Joe all those years ago. He...he just couldn’t let him go.

And now it’s years and years later, and he still held onto those little moments. He just wishes he could see the Cyclops again, more than anything else. By the time he gets on the afternoon bus to go home, he made up his mind to try and find him. He has to, he just has to try to meet up with him again. He will admit, it’s been forever. He doesn’t even really know what he looks like now. But that thought doesn’t even phase the blue cat as he stares out the window the entire bus ride, trying to find a glitch in the bushes or some kind of sign he was there. He barely even spoke to Penny who sat next to him, he tried so hard to concentrate on finding him. But he was nowhere to be seen.

By the time Penny went off at her bus stop, and he was walking off the bus himself, his shoulders were slouched and his ears were dropped down. He opened his front door, expecting to see his family, but they were nowhere to be seen. And there wasn’t even note this time either. Typical. As soon as he needs his family they all seem to disappear out of thin air. Gumball angrily slammed the door behind him, thew his book bag down next to the door, and went up the stairs. 

He slammed the door of his room behind him and threw himself into his bed face first. He hugged his pillow close to him, nuzzling it before pulling himself into a tiny ball. He could just hide in his room forever, never wanting to come out again. He doesn’t want to face the universe or society, ever again.  
“Finally, you came home!” A familiar crackle sounds behind him, and before the blue cat could turn around a rope very suddenly pulls his arms behind his back, aggressively pulling his wrists together to form a tightly knotted rope behind his back, before quickly moving to wrap the rope around his torso as well. Gumball tried to grunt and call out for help but stopped in his tracks when he feels the rope around his skin. The harshness of the fibers. The feeling of the rope getting caught in his fur, and digging into his flesh, making it burn. Oh shit...  
“There, now you’re finally mine to capture and torture until you tell me yourself you want to be thrown into the Void!” The blue cat is flipped over and comes face to face with Rob himself.

The Cyclops has grown certainly taller since their last encounter, nearly towering over Gumball by a foot. His limbs still stayed skinny as ever, but his chest and torso were now covered by a black hoodie, very clearly too big on him but he didn’t seem to care. Peaks of his signature red shorts were underneath as well, showing that his limbs were still as glitchy as ever. His brown hair has grown an extra triangle, to signify it was no longer and took on a much more natural hair like shape. Well, as natural as a trapezoid conjoined with a lopsided diamond can get. His face was still the same too, now shining with pride with his magic eight balls like pupil slit as he smiles nice and wide at Gumball, showing his teeth has sharpened to a menacing pointed end, and he was practically gnashing them at him. 

No longer was the Cyclops going to sit around and play nice. He knew that the blue cat saw him coming since he saw his silhouette on the bus yesterday, however, he was waiting for the perfect opportunity to do this. He even gave his family a coupon for a four people meal at the burger joint downtown just so they could leave and give him enough time to make his move. He growled victoriously, more than happy he finally got his prey to fall right into his trap. He didn’t mean to growl, but it felt so good on his throat he began laughing evilly again anyway. Because, for once, he was finally winning.

But then, something happened that neither of them expected.

Gumball let out a soft moan.

The cyclops stopped in his tracks, his mouth left open as he stared at the cat in shock. Gumball turned his face away from him, embarrassed but too far gone to speak, and Rob looked down and immediately regretted it.

The blue cat was hard.

His pupil shrank, looking at the scratch that was peaking out from in between the hem of the black shirt and the top of Gumball’s ripped jeans, and pulled them down out of curiosity.....

His name was scratched into Gumball’s hip.

With an audible gasp and a quick shock that went through both of them, Rob drops Gumball to the ground, the cat making a short grunt as he lands with a loud thud right on his stomach. 

As quick as a flash, Rob was gone, jumping right out the window.

—-

“Hey Gumball we’re ho-GUMBALL?!”  
“Help, I’ve been stuck here for the past half hour.” The blue cat looked up to Darwin and spoke with a raw voice from yelling for help. The goldfish quickly ran over to his brother, trying his best to yank and pull at the knots to loosen them but it was no use. They couldn’t be united unless Darwin had fingers, which the goldfish unfortunately lacked. He called for help downstairs, and the entire family went upstairs to find Gumball on the ground. Eventually, Anias untied him by cutting the rope apart with a simple knife(Which Gumball shivered when he saw) but everyone was worried sick. Asking him more and more questions, until he told everyone what happened. He told everyone about Rob, and everyone except Richard noticed how his face flushed while describing him. After reassuring everyone for the last time he was fine and Nicole gave him one last hug, the blue cat and the two bunnies went out. 

“So how did you escape?”  
“You mean from Rob? I-I....erm....well-“  
“C’mon, you must’ve got him to escape somehow!” Darwin smiles and nudges Gumball playfully.  
“I....” The blue cat desperately tried to come up with a good lie, there were so many possible responses he could say. But he couldn’t find anything to say other than the truth.

“I moaned when he tied me up.”

Darwin’s eyes widened as wide as saucers and his pupils shrunk, his mouth falling open.  
“You WHAT?!” The goldfish’s voice squeaked when he yelled, only empathizing his pure surprise and panic that was plainly written all over his face.  
“I found out yesterday thanks to the cut, but I’m a masochist Darwin.” He lowered his head, no longer able to bear looking at his brother at his face.  
“I’m sorry....”  
“You better be sorry! Why didn’t you tell me?!” That response was certainly not what Gumball expected, and his ears perked up a bit.  
“Dude, I get that everyone has some sort of weird sex thing, I’m not an idiot. And you should have told me about how you were feeling! Masochism can be really dangerous if you don’t make sure you’re taking care of yourself!”  
“H-How do you know so much abou-“  
“Oh Darwin’s into doing the dirty underwater, I once caught him when I went into the room to try to find Daisy.” Anais appears from the top bunk of the bed, looking down at the two brothers and revealing that she was listening in and never actually left the whole time.  
Darwin's entire face became extremely red, and his voice cracked once again.  
“Y-You said you wouldn’t tell anyone!”  
“Hey man, you’re just now finding out that both you and Gumball are into weird stuff, this was a conversation bound to happen eventually. Now if you excuse me I’m going out to get a juice box downstairs.” The young bunny gracefully hopped off her top bunk and walked out, closing the door behind her.

Considering the 10-year-old was significantly smarter than any other child, the two boys should have known that she would know what kinks and sex were even before she was due to have ‘the talk’. Even still, it shook the brothers to the core. So much so it broke the past tense in the room and simply laughed.

“Look, dude, you know you can talk to me about anything,” Darwin spoke up after catching his breath.  
“Y-Yeah I know.”  
“And I’m here for you no matter what.”  
“Mhm.” Gumball nodded while wiping a tear away from his eye, which came from the mixture of the laugh attack and his sudden wave of relief he felt.  
“So don’t hide big emotionally changing things like this from me, bro!” The goldfish spreads his arms wide, welcoming Gumball in a hug.  
The blue cat graciously welcomed the hug, knowing now that he really was going to be ok, and he wasn’t as big of a freak as he thought he was. Because he wasn’t really alone after all.  
“So, did you tell Penny?” Darwin asked after a moment, letting go to face his brother.  
“Heh heh, yeah....about that...I tried telling her, but then she said to me she thought BDSM and junk like that were for freaky people and...I broke up with her.”  
“Aw, dude!” Darwin came back in for another hug, this time surprising Gumball with the sudden grip to his chest, “I’m so sorry you had to do that! You and she were together since forever. But, what are you going to do now?” The goldfish looked back to Gumball one last time.  
“Now?” The blue cat looks over to the window, still wide open with the curtains flowing from the cool outside breeze.

“Well, now I find and talk to Rob. Duh.”


	3. Experimenting With What You Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rob runs out of Gumball’s house out of fear of what he found out, and goes out to conduct some research to find out why Gumball liked his capturing attempt. Instead, he finds some interesting things out about himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaa guys I’m so sorry about the late as hell update! School and the holidays have been really hectic, but I promise I haven’t forgotten about this! Please enjoy this next chapter where we learn some new things about Rob lol

One thing’s for sure....he did NOT expect any of that to happen.

And how could he? All he wanted to do was capture his enemy, get him to beg for his mercy, only to drop him in the Void once and for all.

Was that really so bad?

Well in retrospect.....yeah it was.

He really should work on his temper, but that’s the least of his worries at the moment. Right now he’s running. Where he has no idea, but all he knows is that he has to run. Run from what he just had to face. He discovered that his arch nemesis for the past six years got off to him tying him up with a rope, and even worse still probably has a crush on him or something along the lines of that, or even worse than that since his own fucking name was carved into his hip. How could you even react to that?! He can hear his own harsh breaths fall into the wind as his feet pounded on the wet sidewalk, not even stopping when he accidentally ran through a puddle and soaked his leg. Even with the rainstorm over the harsh winds were still blowing, whipping him in the face since he was running in the opposite direction from the air. The sky was cloudy, so he didn’t have to fear the harsh light blinding him. 

He saw Elmore High approaching, and a flood of memories entered his mind. He recalled there was a library around the back of the building, and knew if he was ever going to get any answers as to why Gumball reacted the way he did to his failed capturing plan, then he would need to go in there. It was all he had. Rob grabbed his hood, pulling it up to conceal his head, and snuck past the school gates.

—-

Since it was a Friday and all of the teachers probably made a run for it to finish their school work and go home, the school was dead silent. Almost all of the lights were out, and the janitor must have done one hell of a good job cleaning the hallway floors because everything still smelled fresh of lemon-y smelling cleaning products. As Rob silently makes his way down the halls he recalls when he did this same thing back in his early teens too, back when he was supposed to be going to Elmore Junior High. He would sneak in every weekend to try to break into the vending machines or go into their library to play on their computers to pass the time. He’s been homeless ever since the Void, and when it sucked up his dad too he figured what was the point of going to school anyway? No one remembered him, or even tried to really talk to him, so it wasn’t like he was going to miss anything. Even when he dropped out though he was still all alone, so who can blame the guy for sneaking in the school after hours to have a little fun or shelter? He stopped sneaking in there when he realized he was officially taller then most of the teachers there, and certainly wouldn’t pass as a middle schooler any longer if he ever got caught. Nowadays he relies on his own street smarts and wits to survive in Elmore alone, but still occasionally goes into Elmore High or the mall whenever he needs to hide from harsh weather or find resources for himself to get by. So he already knew his way around school and could sense if something else was in there. 

“SHIT!” He hears a very sudden shout along with a small crash and glitches in surprise. The cyclops turns the corner, only to be met with a paintbrush to the face that knocks his hood over.  
“Ow, what the-? Julius?!” Rob recognizes the bob guy almost immediately, currently on the floor with a splash of white paint on him, the paintbrush he was using now no longer in his hand. He grew an inch or two these last few years but was still not as tall as Rob. He traded in his bow tie with a regular tie, and his gloves were now fingerless, looking like he ripped off the fingers himself. Otherwise, though, he looks the same.  
“Glitch boy. Psh should’ve known.” Julius turns his head dramatically. Rob turned his view to the paint on the wall and is not surprised by what he sees.  
“Are you seriously vandalizing the school hallways with dicks?” He asks on a monotone voice that clearly isn’t impressed.  
“Look, you try to come up with something that will embarrass the school boards and will still leave a good permanent mark on the walls!” The bomb guy threw his hands up.  
“Whatever. Look, I’m heading to the library. I won’t tell anyone that you’re here so long as you do the same and cover me, alright?” Rob points to the direction he’s heading, Julius looking him up and down once before answering.  
“Yeah yeah, sounds like a fair trade. But if I do hear that the news got out that I was in here, you’re a dead loser!”  
“Uh huh. Later.” Rob passes off Julius’s cheap threat with a wave, walking by him and around the paint splatter on the floor, making his way to the library.

When he arrived he was surprised to feel the door budge and resist opening when he pulls on the doorknob. Looks like it’s locked. Alright, that’s fine, he can handle this. All he needs is to shock the door open. Rob closes his eyes, concentrating his energy, before feeling a jolt of numbing energy go through his arm and into the doorknob, a zap of glowing white comes and goes and the door becomes unlocked. Ever since he went into the Void the second time during the big tussle with Gumball, he developed zaps of reality-bending electricity powers. He doesn’t really use them as they have a tendency to wipe out his levels of energy if used too much, but he has tested them in certain items on the past and learn the zaps of lightning can do all kinds of things. Make a carpet on the floor change color, fold a paper into a paper airplane, mute the annoying kid who couldn’t stop whining to his mom about getting some ice cream. It was like the remote control he got a hold of was now a part of his being...

Walking into the library was quite eerie with only the emergency lights on. The large room was dimly lit, however, the computers were still intact and some were even still plugged in, obviously forgotten to be turned off for the weekend. Rob hops into one of the chairs and hacks into the computer with another shock from his hand. Going online, he looks up what it means to take pleasure in pain, and finds his answer:

‘mas·och·ism  
ˈmasəˌkizəm,ˈmazəˌkizəm/  
noun  
noun: masochism  
the tendency to derive pleasure, especially sexual gratification, from one's own pain or humiliation.’

Scrolling further, the new word presented to him is specified:

‘What is a masochistic person? If you call someone a masochist, you either mean that they take pleasure in pain, or perhaps more commonly-that they just seem to. Masochism is an eponym-a word named for a person.’

So...what is it called when someone enjoys seeing the person in pain, Rob wondered? He researches further and finds this: 

‘A sadist is someone who enjoys inflicting pain on others, sometimes in a sexual sense. Sadists like seeing other people hurt. A sadist is the opposite of a masochist, who enjoys being in pain. A sadist is all about hurting others, usually to get off sexually. However, this word is about more than sex.’

So, if Gumball is a masochist, then could that mean...what would happen if...HE was a sadist? He had to look into this deeper, so he continued to go through search after search.

And then...he comes across the ‘SM’ in BDSM:

‘Sadomasochism:  
1 The practices of sadism and masochism collectively, usually in reference to consensual practices within the BDSM community.  
2 Sadism and masochism: the (often sexual) enjoyment by one person, or two people, of both inflicting and receiving pain.’

So this is BDSM? It isn’t just about people being tied up, it’s about depriving pleasure of it? Rob stopped to think about it, then went into a new tab. Taking a deep breath, he looks up more ways that one could get into BDSM, and what could have stirred Gumball into carving his name into his own hip. Eventually, he finds knife play, which is apparently ‘the act of cutting oneself as a sexual gratification’, and then not twenty minutes later he is in a page filled with porn to see what it looks like, and what he was getting into.

He clicks on a video and it plays, and two people he has never seen in Elmore appear in the screen. He thinks about what the logistics are of this cartoon plane spreading further then Elmore, and it brings him some happiness to see maybe he isn’t doomed to just stay in this one little town after all. Breaking out of his happy thoughts the two people finally focus on his attention. There was a man tied up, he looked to be someone who was covered in thick brown fur that was buzzed short to not hang loose, and his face looked to have the simple two dots and a line for a mouth. You can see he has an almost human-like body, with two legs and two arms, but he also has a long puffy tail that clearly hasn’t been buzz cut of hair, as its hair is almost long enough to touch the ground, even though the tail itself was only as long as his thigh. He was suspended in the air with red ropes, his legs forced apart and his arms spread out in a ‘Y’ formation. The camera moves around to show the ropes are tied together with metal hooks screwed into the upper walls and ceiling, and wow that must have taken a lot of work to do. The environment around the guy was darkly lit, with candles all around him and a bright ceiling lamp right above his head to at least help the camera make out all of his features. It must be really late at night, as when the camera briefly goes to the small square window Rob sees it’s pitch black outside, which also doesn’t help give any indication of where they are. Suddenly the second person finally sets the camera down on the stand and walks in front of the camera, only for Rob to be bombarded with the mystery person’s pantied ass shaking in front of the camera. Ok, really? Rob rolled his eyes. The last thing he wants to look at is a person’s ass while he’s trying to figure out what made Gumball do what he did. Finally, the mystery person stops and steps into full view, and Rob raises his brow when it’s revealed that this person is a man as well. His curly dark blue hair is tied up in a bun, with pure white skin shining unnaturally, almost with marble-like an effect. He realizes that the man was more like a real life-sized white plastic doll with electric blue hair, his features a sharp contrast to his partner. You can already see a rather large bulge in the panties the doll man was wearing, while the furry guy tied up had his cock fully out and practically on display, his asshole also visible and giving off a slight gleam that was visible to the camera. 

Doll Boy smiled at Hairy Man, something suddenly present in his right hand. He lifts up his two hands and reveals a candle, his other hand revealing a lighter. Sticking the lighter aflame he gets the candle to glow, a warm fire emanating from it. Without any warning, he drops some candle wax on his partner, and he closed his eyes and let out a sharp whine then moan. Oh, shit. That was kinda hot actually. Doll Boy drops a bigger puddle of wax in the center of Hairy Man’s chest and he moans out, now animated enough to try to wiggle and escape. Obviously, he was tied up tight, the rope not giving away even an inch. He whines and lets out a small shout as Doll Boy drops some wax on his nipple, and Rob wonders for a second if he was even enjoying that. But then his eye catches right on time to see Hairy Man’s cock visibly twitch. Doll Boy must have caught this as well, as he smiles and then drops wax right on his dick. Hairy Man nearly howls in what Rob now recognized as pleasure, and he begins to beg for more. Rob feels his own cock throb and blushes when he looks down to see he was hard. 

Doll Boy decides that was enough wax, and instead brings out a knife. Rob’s cock twitches in excitement seeing it, and he unzips his pants and fished his cock out of his undergarments to begin jerking off. He watches with an eye laser-focused on the screen, excited to see what would happen next. Doll Boy smiles wide and kisses Hairy Man with the grin as a quick sign of affection, Hairy Boy looking eager to earn it. Doll Boy pulls back from the kiss after a second or two and lets the knife graze against Hairy Boy’s hair. He begins to use the knife to scrape off the wax from his chest, Hairy Boy grimacing but bearing through the pain of his hairs being pulled at. Finally, Doll Boy gets it all off, and carefully but forcefully pushes the knife down to give one long, meaningful cut on Hairy Man’s chest. Hairy Man gasps then scream in pleasure, his eyes squeezing shut and his mouth opening wide to let his scream pour out of him. Rob notices his voice cracks, and his thighs begin to quiver as his cock drips with precum. Fuck, is he going to cum just from this torture? 

Rob shakes his head and closes his eye, listening to Hairy Boy’s moans as he lets his imagination go wild. He imagines Gumball tied up in ropes the same fashion Hairy Boy was in, under his mercy at long last. He could do whatever he wanted to him, and he couldn’t run. He couldn’t hide. He was under HIS control. And he would fucking love it. Gumball would gasp and squirm as he feels the first droppings of wax on him, then he would try to fight back but Rob wouldn’t have that. He would bring out a flog, whip him back to place, his pink skin underneath his blue fur turning red. Rob groans and goes faster, needing this fantasy more than he ever wanted anything else to come to life. He would pin Gumball down to the bed while his wrists were tied up with ropes, he would tower over him. He’d be his. His kitten.

HIS.

Rob let out a moan and arched his back as he came into his hand, letting out a full body shudder as his muscles turned to pudding. He saw Hairy Man cum and Doll Boy came on his ass which was the only thing he didn’t cut up, and both of them were happy and smiling. Rob smiles as well and closes out the screen as they made out. When the screen was blank again and Rob’s heartbeat steadied, he looked around and realized where he was again. In a school library, in the dark with nothing else illuminating him other than the computer right in front of him with the local delinquent a couple of hallways down spray painting dicks onto lockers while keeping an eye out for the both of them. What even lead him to do this? No, he knows the answer to that, to figure out why Gumball did what he did. To look for answers. But why did he suddenly jerk off to imagining him under his control? Oh shit....was he a sadist? Did he belong in the BDSM world just like he did? Fuck...does he LIKE him? It seems to be highly likely now. I mean it would make sense, would n’t it? The way he plans out every time he was going to try to spy on him and how excited he gets with the possibility of seeing him again. How his heart pounds in his chest every time he looks at him but ignores it to try and spy on him. How he hugged his legs so many years ago and how warm his body felt pressed up against him when he was tying him up....fuck. 

He likes him. He really, actually LIKES him.

And he needs to go talk to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol Rob is the sadist to Gumball’s masochist


	4. If We’re Doing This, We’re Doing This My Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rob hatches a plan to try to get Gumball under his thumb to talk about their situation together. Just talk. Totally nothing else...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Broooooo I finally did it! I hope you guys enjoy this ack I'm too excited to speak just go ahead and read on!

Brat AU Part 4

If We’re Doing This, We’re Doing This My Way 

“Gumbaaaaaalll, we searched everywhere! Where else could he possibly be?” Darwin whines as the boys walk down the street for the fifth time.

“I don’t know, I thought he would be back by now!” Gumball bit his lip worriedly, anxiously wondering where Rob could be. 

After he jumped out the window he was sure he would be able to find him again and apologize to him for what he saw, but he seemed to have disappeared out of thin air. The boys checked everywhere: the mall, the fence around the school, (that they dare wouldn’t cross), the public pool, even their attic. But they couldn’t find him anywhere outside of their comfort zones that they knew. So when they came back to their neighborhood Gumball insisted to check around the neighborhood five more times, before the boys finally gave up and went home to eat dinner.

As the blue cat sat and ate dinner with his family, all he could do was sit there in silence. When he went to bed early, all he could feel was his own guilt and shame consume him as he fell into a deep slumber and away from the real world.

——

It was rather early in the morning, but Rob didn’t care. He spent the night asleep in a mattress on display he found after breaking into the mall late at night, even though it very much wasn’t built to keep a body as tall as his comfortably laying down. After thanking Julius for looking after him and swearing he won’t tell anyone it was him who made the spray painted dick on the lockers, for the majority of the night he stayed up just planning for the perfect way to capture Gumball and to really see his true feelings for him, and what he may be truly feeling himself. He woke up at five after the lights all throughout the mall was switched on, he had to hide and sneak his way past the guards to get out, and began setting up a trap. A trap, Rob pleads, that will work and not end up with the wrong person in the Watterson house being captured. Because that would just suck.

——

The blue cat woke up at 10 AM with the sun shining right on his face, reminding him he never closed the window after Rob jumped out of it and immediately gets back into a bad mood. He walks over the window and slams it shut, but for some reason, after he shuts it he finds himself staring down at the streets. 

Gumball bends down, resting his arms on the window sill and perches his head on them as he feels the sunshine’s glow warm up his back. His face is illuminated by the bright rays, dust particles flying around in the air. He furrows his brow and ponders, thinking about everything that’s happened in this week and how quickly it caused his life to change. As he stares at the streets, and at that one can fluttering around on the pavement that must have fallen out of the recycling bin and got blown into the street by the wind, he recalls his mind-blowing orgasm from his knife play, and how his hip felt after carving the certain someone’s name on it. His question now is why did he do it, and why did his crush get so deeply hidden within himself until now? And why did it crawl out of himself through pain? It must be because of the nature of their relationship, Gumball figures. He has always associated Rob with pain, as terrible as that sounds. After all, he used to be nearly constantly setting up booby traps for him back in their early teens together, even when hung upside down a part of him hated to admit that it made him smile when he heard Rob’s laughter when he caught him. Hm, maybe that’s why he fell for him. How passionate he was about being his villain, and how even though he was trying to hurt him he still had one of the sweetest laughs he ever heard. And he had to admit....his evil faces he made can be pretty damn sexy even if it scares him.

And then, he sees it. Rob looking up at him through the window, his hands in his pockets with his head tilted up with a look in his eyes that simply said:: “I’m waiting.” Gumball jumped in surprise at the sudden sight of him, and when they made eye contact Rob gave a tiny smile and waved at him, and that was enough to jumpstart Gumball’s legs to run out the door and down the stairs. As he makes his way down the stairs and opens the door all he can think about was how excited he was to make amends with Rob so they can be best villains forever again, even if it meant keeping his crush to himself.

—

As Rob hides in the bushes waiting for a sign Gumball is awake in his house, he looks up to see him looking out the window. He has a deep distant look in his eyes, telling him he’s thinking about something that brings him great melancholy, or at the very least great confusion. Looking at him actually being calm and collected, catching him in a moment some would call even vulnerable, well it makes him start to wonder too.

He wonders if all of this time he’s been misjudging Gumball’s character, even after all of these years of knowing him. Perhaps he misjudged his true intentions or feelings for him, which was clearly proven when he saw his name on his hip. He finds himself wanting to know more about that blue cat, and want to see if he can catch him being so calm and thoughtful looking again. Maybe...maybe what he has planned is exactly what they both need to find out their true feelings for each other once and for all.

So as he steps out of the bushes and smiles and waves at Gumball, he mentally declares to himself this is far more than just a villain trying to beat his nemesis. It’s, in a way, an indulgence for both the masochist and the sadist to revel in their wonders for each other in any chance they get.

And the plan to get said indulgence is a doozy indeed. And, if it all goes according to plan, he’ll finally get the proof that Gumball secretly likes pain. and him, once and for all.

And, just maybe, proof that he’s very much a sadist as well. Because then he’d have his answer as to why he keeps on coming back to Gumball to try to destroy him time and time again in the first place.

Maybe this is going too far, and it proves more than anything that he’s just crazy. But god knows Gumball is crazy too, so he’s okay with that. Rob unintentionally bounces a little bit in excitement when he finally sees the blue cat opening the door.

All that was left was for Gumball to step in the trap. 

And step in the trap he did.

Gumball’s footsteps into a small black net, which traps Gumball’s foot and suspends him up in the air. 

“WHAT THE WHAT-“ Gumball yelped when his foot got caught, but he couldn’t stop his body when the wire hanging him up swings backward right through the front door again and got launched into a very unnecessarily complicated mess of wires hooked up to machines that automatically tied the blue cat up in a red rope. He tried all his might to get out of the trap, but it was to no avail. His arms were tied behind his back, with enough rope free if someone wanted to grab and drag his body around, with an intricate looking X over the front of his torso. 

He landed on his stomach with a solid thud when the machine released him, and immediately tried to wiggle free when he was released. But then he felt the feeling of the rope rubbing against his fur, causing some rather painful friction, and found himself....no longer wanting to be set free anymore.

“I see you’ve finally fallen into my trap,” Rob said as soon as he walked into the door after running across the street as soon as he saw Gumball being launched. 

He beamed at the sight of Gumball all tied up on the floor, and eagerly picked up the piece of rope that was left for him to pick Gumball up with. The blue cat gasped when he saw Rob’s feet in front of him and tried to wiggle free again when Rob picked him up by the rope. 

“Rob! You’re ok! Please listen, I’m sorry! I’m sorry about what you saw! And we can pretend everything is back to normal, you can capture me all you want and I won’t budge! Just promise me it means I’ll keep being able to see you!” Gumball swings back and forth in his rope trap during his declaration and all Rob could do was shake his head when he was done.

“Stupid cat, you think I want things to go back to being just a normal I-capture-you-you-escape-and-then-I-stalk-you-life? No.” The cyclops leans into Gumball, so close he can feel his breath on his fur. 

“For now on you’re not going to escape. Because you’re MINE. And I’m not going to try to trap you anymore because you’re always going to BE in my trap. No matter where you go, no matter what you do...” Rob lifts up Gumball’s chin to look at him directly into his eye, 

“You’re going to be mine.” The cyclops brings the cat under his arm as he fishes out a black piece of cloth out of his hoodie, tying it around Gumball’s eyes so he can be blinded. Rob walks to a secret hiding place for him and the cat to have fun, and Gumball doesn’t even scream for help or struggle.

All Gumball does is blush and pant heavily as his boner grows with every step Rob takes.

—-

Gumball tries to wiggle free and was met with that same sensation he got earlier, which gets him a little more excited.

Rob had, apparently, found a dark room with a hook installed on the ceiling to hang him up on. He got even more rope that he himself tied up Gumball’s legs with, so now his thighs were involuntarily spread nice and wide for Rob, and those ropes got hung up on that hook as well. The room was littered in lit up candles for whatever reason Gumball couldn’t think of, and the curtains were drawn tightly shut, so the room was dark and the only source of light was the candles. As Rob tightened and loosened some parts of the rope one last time, Gumball spoke.

“Why are you doing this?”

“Oh, isn’t it obvious?” Rob stopped to smirk at the blue cat, “We’ve been in this weird loop of the enemy and something that isn’t entirely enemy for a while now, and I want to get to the bottom of it.” Rob punctuated his sentence with a firm rope tug on Gumball’s thigh, which said the cat had to bite his lip to not moan to. Rob catches this and laughs.  
“I fucking knew it. You do get off to pain. Come on, don’t try to hide it. I won’t judge.”

“How...how’d you-“

“Oh come ON, Gumball. Seriously? It’s so obvious!” Rob moves closer to the blue cat’s ear and sensually whispers, “The way you gasped and moaned when I tied you up with rope,” Rob lightly yanks on the rope around Gumball’s neck which gets him to gasp, “The way you scratched my name on your hip,” Rob pinches on the base of Gumball’s ear and he lets out a soft sigh, “The way you just pleaded for me to forgive you if it meant you can see me more in the future,” Rob fiercely yanked on Gumball’s ear which ripped a moan out of the blue cat’s mouth, “of course I was gonna figure it out. All I had to do is put together the pieces. And, oh yeah, don’t think I don’t know what your intentions are when you try to mess with me now.” Rob yanks Gumball’s face with both hands on his head towards him, “Because I know what you want. You want someone to fuck you up. You want to be ripped apart, piece by piece. And I’m the only one in this godforsaken world you want to have done that to you, aren’t I?” Gumball is clearly very much affected by Rob’s words, as his pupils have blown wide and his face has flushed a deep red. “Answer me.”

“Y-Yes.”

And with that, Rob smiled one of the biggest smiles Gumball had ever seen, and got out the knife from his pocket.

“Well if we’re gonna be able to do anything we’re gonna need to take these clothes off of you first.” Rob teases the blue cat by tracing the pocket knife across his nightshirt.

“W-What’re you-“ Gumball tried to question Rob but gasps when he feels Rob start to drag the knife across the fabric of his shirt, sharp enough to cut into his skin too.

The fabric gets cut string by string, smoothly and without hesitation by Rob. He very skillfully avoids the ropes but teases Gumball by putting the knife near the ropes anyway, temporarily getting him to think he was gonna cut him free. He cuts all along his arms to down his thighs, until all of the clothing has fallen off his fur. By the time all of the clothing was off, Gumball’s skin was covered in scratches, and some of them were starting to bleed quite quickly. But God if Gumball wasn’t in heaven right now. Every sting, every dragging of the knife awakened all of the dark desires in him that his own knifeplay didn’t even really let out in him. 

Meanwhile, Rob is enjoying just how much power he feels with the cat under his control like this. He can’t run, he can’t move....all he can do is submit to his mercy. He’s lucky that he isn’t making even deeper scratches then he already is and the only reason why he’s getting scratched up in the first place is that he’s never tried cutting clothes off of someone and it turns out he sucks at it. But Gumball didn’t seem to give two shits that he’s making him bleed, as all he’s doing is moaning and humming to signify his pleasure. He’s liking this way more then he thought he would. As a matter of fact, Rob himself was liking this way more then he thought he would too. 

As the final piece of fabric drops Gumball looks away from the Cyclops, embarrassed that Rob would now be able to see all of his scars, including the big one on his hip that caused this mess in the first place. Rob stops playing and talking, in general, to really look at the scratches, seeing they weren’t nearly as deep as the ones he just did were. They all look superficial like they weren’t even done with a real knife. There was one across his nipple, a few on his sides and thighs, and one right in the middle of his chest, next to his chest fur. Entranced by the sight, Rob slowly places his black hand onto the blue cat’s chest fur, and slowly pets it. 

Gumball made a sharp inhale and tensed up when he felt the hand, but when it started petting him he finally looked back up and looked at the cyclops. Never in a million years did he think he would be petted by his enemy, and even though it did feel really nice he couldn’t help but ask:

“What are you doing?”

“U-Uh...” Rob yanks his hand away, nervously looking around the room to find an answer.

“C-Calming you down? So you can feel safe before I go any further?” Rob nervously answers Gumball’s question but said cat quickly catches on and smiles.

“Hehe, that’s not true! You just like my chest fur don’t ya?” Gumball swishes his chest side to side, wiggling his eyebrows and licking his lips. Now it was Rob’s turn to have his face flush red.

“Like what ya see, Master~?” As Gumball laughs, that single word rings in Rob’s head. Master. That’s right. Rob is supposed to be in control right now, not Gumball. Rob growls and steps closer to him, his pupil a slit.

“You better cut that shit out right now.”

“Or else what? You’re gonna pet my head too? Oh no, I’m so scared! He’s gonna kill me with kindness!” Gumball makes a face mocking terror before laughing some more. Rob was about to lunge at the blue cat, before getting a wicked idea. He stops to grin, slowly picking up a nearby candle while Gumball kept on laughing. 

“You’re right, I should treat you with some kindness instead.” Rob grabs Gumball’s shoulder, catching the cat’s attention to stop laughing. 

“How about I help you by cauterizing your wounds?” 

“What the hell does that mean-AAAH!” Rob yanks Gumball close to him and drops candlewax right over a scratch on his chest, getting him to cry out in pain before it bottoms out into a soft moan. 

Without much care of where the wax would exactly land or where it could possibly slip up on, Rob went on to pour more and more wax on each of Gumball’s cuts, new or old. The blue cat began screaming mixed with his moans, but since he wasn’t begging the Cyclops to stop he knew he was ok. While he will admit he wasn’t really quite able to identify what was a pleasure moan or a pained moan or something in between from Gumball, he could see that either way he was enjoying the treatment immensely if his fully hard and twitching cock was anything to go by. Then he dropped some wax directly on the scratch on his nipple, and the blue cat arched his back and outright howled and then just smiled at the reaction as something in his pants twitched as well. Thank god for the place he took them to was soundproof. 

Meanwhile, Gumball was shaken to his core by how much he was enjoying the treatment. As each drop melded into his fur and then into his skin right underneath, it is piping hot for a few seconds before hardening and settling into a present warmth. The moans and screams that rippled out of him came right from the very bottom of his chest, shaking his very bones. As wax dropped on his nipple and his nerve endings fired, he prayed to whatever god that may be out there that this moment may never end. He hears Rob chuckle, then he felt a searing hot drop of wax land right on his balls and all he could muster was a high pitched whine of pain and pleasure. He simply couldn’t control himself as he began thrusting himself into the air, feeling his dick flopping around while he whined even more.

“Pleeeeeease god Master I can’t take it! I need it! I need you!”

“You need me to what Kitten~?” Neither of the boys was sure where the sudden knowing if exactly what to call each other came from, but damn if they were too far gone in their moment together to wonder or care.

“F-F-Fuck me, Rob! Please!” Gumball stuttered as he said his plea, not quite sure if he was even able to take something in his ass for the first time, and he’s done enough research to know without any lube this is gonna hurt. But he doesn’t care. 

Within a blink of an eye out seems Rib glitches out of his clothes, now standing bare naked in front of Gumball. The blue cat takes in the sight like it was a giant piece of cake and he was a starving man. 

Rob had a bit of a broad chest, the majority of his body weight seemed to be all in his torso, his hips slim and his legs and arms being nearly sticks. His chest, arms, and legs all were static, however, he had a pink patch that starts at his waist and ends down to his upper thighs. Gumball wondered if that pink skin would feel different then the static parts. But his dick was the best thing to see. It was already standing up to attention and appeared to be seven inches in length, unlike Gumball’s five and a half inches. His shaft was pink like his patch of skin, however, the tip was static. His shaft was ticker then his tip which was tiny in comparison to the thick middle, which is also unlike Gumball’s as his head is bigger than his shaft.

Rob patiently waited for Gumball to take in his body so he can look back up and see he glitched a bottle of lube out of existence in his hand, holding it next to his smirk and the evil glitter in his eye. The cat licked his lips as the Cyclops made a show of opening the bottle up then holding up his dick to pour lube all over it. His face reddens as he watches Rob pump his dick slowly, making sure the lube would spread all over his dick and get warmed up. Each movement of his hand made a lewd squishing noise, and Gumball would be ashamed to admit he actually liked hearing it. The Cyclops saunters over to the tied up cat, smiling wide enough to show off his sharp teeth as he grips Gumball’s hips. He doesn't break eye contact as he opens up the bottle of lube and lifts Gumball up by his lower back to squirt lube directly on his asshole. The cat shivers heavily and yelps at the sudden cool sensation, but didn’t get much time after that to prepare himself as Rob begins rubbing his cock against his rim. Groaning Gumball arches his back, already loving that teasing feeling against his apparently sensitive hole. 

“You ready?” The cat was bought back to reality when Rob asks him for his consent to go inside him, and the way he asks with that glint of concern in his eyes brings a fluttering feeling to his chest. Even after all of the shit he did, he still has the sense to ask him if he really wants it. And he does.

“Y-Yeah. Just go-NNNGH!” Rob’s look of concern glinting in his eye quickly turns to lust and determination as he quickly pops his tip inside of Gumball, then slowly starts to push the shaft in.

“N-No! Don’t go slow! Just be mean, just fuck me raw! Please!” The blue cat had no idea where he got the idea to say that, but as soon as he does he sees Rob’s eye widen before his brow goes down and gives him one of the most menacing evil smiles he has ever seen.

Suddenly Rob’s entire length was inside Gumball, and he was thrusting hard and fast. The force of the thrusts were enough to rock the blue cat’s ropes that held him up back and forth, so Rob had to keep his hands on his hips to keep him from swinging away from him. Gumball can feel a deep burn radiate in between his legs, making him squeal and howl some more, but a few thrusts and suddenly his pleasure certainly outruled the pain. His sounds go from short screams of pain to long and breathless moans of pleasure, and he spreads his legs wider so the Cyclops can thrust in even harder and deeper. 

Rob happily obliges, making sure he pounds his entire length into him. He pulls out nearly halfway, then slams back in hard enough to make his balls swing, and so on and so forth. He decides he’s tired of waiting for Gumball to reach his climax and takes matters into his own hands by jerking off Gumball in time with his thrusts, with his dick now only getting pulled out an inch or two at a time as he goes as fast as he can. He can hear Gumball’s deep fast breathing and his screams fill his head as his body glistens with sweat, and he dares not to stop. He simply never felt more amazing then he does right now, with Gumball’s warm and velvety walls surrounding his dick. It was like the hole was the perfect size just for him, all for him to fuck relentlessly. It was his. HIS. ALL HIS.

“Mmmiiiiiiiiiiiiiineeee......” Rob lets out a deep, almost primal sounding growl as he bends down to sink his teeth as deep as he could right on Gumball’s neck, right where he could feel his pulse point nearly flutter. He feels blood pool into his mouth as the fur grazes his tongue, feeling soft inside his mouth. 

Gumball feels everything inside him snap as he doubles over and cums, his body giving out a final full spinal shiver as he clenches his teeth and groans out his final moan. He feels his ass clench around Rob hard, and in turn, Rob has no choice but to cum right then and there, letting out a grunt as Gumball’s ass milks our every last drop of cum he could give. Once the boys ride out their orgasms Rob slowly pulls his teeth out of the bite mark he made and licks it up of any remaining blood the wound made. The cyclops carefully rises back up to look at Gumball again, and Gumball could only stop and stare at the beautiful sight that was Rob’s blood stained teeth as more blood dripped down his mouth. The cyclops realizes he’s staring at his mouth and smiles as he makes a show of licking up the blood dribbling from his mouth, but jumped in surprise as the blue cat very suddenly goes forward to kiss him. 

The kiss, at first slow, becomes passionate and fierce as the boys enjoy one another’s tastes. Gumball licks up into Rob’s teeth, earning him a soft shiver from the Cyclops, before both the boys pull back to stare at each other in a quiet moment.

“God, you’re a thousand times better than any of the BDSM porn I watched last night,” Rob mumbles to himself again and this time Gumball hears it. 

“What?”

“NotHinG.” Rob’s face turns red as he brings a fist up to his mouth and awkwardly coughs in it.

“Alright listen, I’m sorry for capturing you. That was wrong with me.” At first, Gumball is taken aback with Rob’s apology but shakes his head and smiles.

“Don’t be sorry, you’re a villain. It’s your job to capture me. And besides...” Gumball leans forward to kiss Rob on the cheek, “We needed to get the chance to talk and figure out what our feelings for each other are.” 

“And what are your feelings?” The Cyclops frowns, worried what Gumball might say.

“Rob I think I’ve liked you for a very long time, I was just afraid to admit it. It never really came up to the surface until I accidentally scratched out your name on my hip.”

“THAT was ACCIDENTAL?” Rob’s voice cracks with surprise with Gumball’s answer, the cat laughing in response,

“Yup, believe it or not, it was. I did it while trying to cum to knife play, during an experiment on it. I accidentally cut my paw with a scalpel during a frog dissecting lab and I got turned on by it so I tried doing it again when I got home, and that’s what lead me to find out about BDSM in general and that I’m a masochist.”

“And after I saw that cut on your hip I looked up BDSM too and learned that I’m a sadist.” Rob nods as he furrows his brow in thought. “Now it all makes sense.”

“But what about your feelings?” Gumball questions and brings Rob’s attention back to him.

“Oh, I wasn’t really sure if I liked you or not until during that. All I knew was I wanted you and I wanted to try out hurting you. And I really really liked that so I think I really really like you.” Rob finished with a smile, and Gumball beamed at the response.

“That’s good enough for me.” After a beat of happy silence with looking at one, another Gumball speaks one more time.

“Now pull out of me and untie me so I can go back home.”

“O-Oh right yeah sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladies and gentlemen I would like to thank my wonderful boyfriend who inspires me every day and encouraged me to keep on writing this, my friends and family who love and support me even though not all of them know I'm a fanfic writing slut and they actually helped me push on to write this out, and most of all I’d like to thank the Gumball community on Discord that helped give this AU life in my head and got me to write it out into this story. Look forward to the epilogue though, which will show how Gumball and Rob got their house and what they each do in the current AU timeline!

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT: I am all for knife play myself, but if you do do it I highly, HIGHLY recommend you do your own research on it first and make absolute sure that it’s something you absolutely want to do. Please make sure you practice good habits by cleaning your knifes if you do so, and again for the love of god research everything about it you can first. The absolute last thing I want is someone reading this fic and accidentally seriously hurting themselves because they wanted to try what Gumball tried. Please stay safe and keep my words in mind.


End file.
